


Niklaus John Winchester

by emaz0225



Series: Niklaus John Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 03:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: A witch curses John and Dean that won't go away to they conceive a son.





	Niklaus John Winchester

_**July 15th 1996,** _

_**Dean wakes up in his hotel bed his dad and him are on a hunt for a coven of witches that are doing some bad. Sammy is at Bobby's to be safe Dean gets up and he has a shower and he gels his hair and he puts on jeans and a undershirt and a flannel button up. He sits at the table and waits for his dad to get up.** _

_**3 hours later** _

_**They get to the coven and they start there hunting and the main one comes out and stays away from the crucifixes and starts her chant in Latan Patrem et Filium et habere infantem puer. After the spell was complete Dean feels extremely lightheaded and passes.** _

_**2 hours later** _

_**Dean wakes up and sees his dad is driving and Dean asks " Dad what's happening." John takes a deep breath and says " Dean we have been cursed we won't be free till we have a son of are own Bobby is keeping Sam with him." Dean gasps and is shooked he thinks he is too young to be a parent. Will the baby have birth defects and will it be evil.** _


End file.
